Everything's Not Lost
by bittersweetblonde
Summary: When Peyton Sawyer left for L.A four years ago, she never expected to find herself in the situation she was in now. Life had hit her and she'd decided not to hit it back until now, but is it too late? S5 rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, it's been a bit of a while since I wrote a chaptered fic so I thought I'd start a new one. I wrote a Leyton/Nathan oneshot last week called 'The Wrong Brother' so if any of you want to read or review then there's a little plug. **

**I got the idea for this fic from the way the world is at the moment economy wise etc and Coldplay's Everything's Not Lost song. Without giving too much away it's a different take on S5 and just for a heads up, there's no Nanny Carrie, Dan or Lindsey, but she does get a mention later on. I think that's all you really need to know, the rest should explain itself as it continues.**

**Right enough blabble. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Everything's Not Lost**

_When I counted up my demons_  
_Saw there was one for every day_  
_With the good ones on my shoulders_  
_I drove the other ones away_

When people think of L.A they think of it as the place to go to find dreams and acheive them. Peyton Sawyer did too four years ago, but all she ended up finding were nightmares and she'd been living them ever since! She'd lost her boyfriend, her job and her friends, but now she had a new problem facing her, one that would only result in her losing her apartment and her beloved car...she was low on cash.

When she'd first gone out to Los Angeles, it hadn't been too bad...infact it was the complete opposite of the situation she was in now. She'd found herself a nice little apartment to rent, had gotten herself a job at a record company where she'd previously done an internship, she had a long distance relationship with her boyfriend and she was still in touch with all her friends. So where had it all gone wrong?

_"Peyton I love you and I want us to be together forever...I know it's a bit sudden ok, but will you marry me?"_

There, that right there is where it all went wrong. She never said yes to Luke, but she never said no. All she wanted was to wait a year, they were only 19, still so young and they'd only seen each other a few times the year he'd asked her that question. He'd left the next day, walked out on her, walked out on them, walked out forever! To say she was upset was an understatement, she was heartbroken to the core! _'People Always Leave' _she'd told herself, but she never thought for a second that he'd be one of them, especially without so much as a goodbye!

It was that day she quit her job. She'd gotten into a fight with the printer, been told to unbutton her blouse and got shunned when she played a demo of a band in a meeting. It wasn't long before she was put back to being the assistant to the assistant and all she could hear was Luke's voice in her head, telling her how giving people coffee and delivering mail was less than she was doing in Tree Hiill and she knew he was right, she'd produced two albums back at home and she'd had enough! She quit then and there...but she hadn't had a job since.

Having time on her hands was great at first, it may have sounded lazy, but she didn't really put much effort into looking for a new job. She knew from past experience that people never called when they said they would and that the hardest job was looking for one, she also didn't want to end up in a mail room again when all she wanted to be was an executive. So she lived off the money she'd made so far, plus money she'd saved before leaving Tree Hill. She was enjoying the freedom of not having to work and the lay ins were a bonus as she'd never been the best morning person, but then a year had gone by and the boredom had set in along with the loneliness and time spent thinking about the past and how she'd ended up like this.

It was in that first year that she'd lost touch with all of her friends. She'd wanted to call them, but she'd seen how well they were doing for themselves and naturally thought their jobs would be keeping them busy. As well as that, she wasn't even sure if she could class some of them as friends any more? She couldn't see Nathan and Haley wanting to be after the whole disaster proposal from Lucas. Time passed and they'd all moved on, going from a group that were as close a family to a group who had become complete strangers.

Another few years had gone by since then and you'd think a lot would have changed, but for Peyton, everything was still the same, the only difference being her cash flow problem. She'd been stupid really, all that time she spent moping around, living in and thinking about the past, spending her savings on her ex boyfriend's book every time she saw a copy and subscriptions to her best friend's magazine on top of all the important things like rent, gas for her car and food.

It had all gotten too much, she needed a job and fast, she'd been looking and applying for anything and everything going lately, but four years unemployed on a resume wasn't doing her any favours, she couldn't even get a job at a fast food chain! Thankfully she'd managed to make a bit of cash by selling some of her things, but it wasn't much.

That night she checked the balance in her bank account and the balance on her phone and although she knew it would clean her out financially, she did something she hadn't done in four years. She dialled the number of her best friend and booked a plane ticket home.

Peyton touched down in Tree Hill the next day and as she walked into the airport she felt relief and a sense of calm. She was home and even though she'd said in the past that this place was two dead Mom's and a psycho stalker, she knew this was where she belonged. Brooke wasn't going to be flying in from New York until that night which gave her a few hours to kill before she met her at the airport. She hadn't told her how much of a mess her life was right now though and made out she'd only recently quit her job. It just seemed easier to lie? Brooke probably thought she had money saved from all these years of 'working', but really she only had about $100 to her name since she'd splashed out for this flight back. That's the way Peyton was though, always wanting to help others and listen to their problems, like how unhappy Brooke had been in the Big Apple, but keeping her own troubles bottled up. She'd put her luggage into the trunk of her car, not even wanting to think of how she was going to keep it running in her cash strapped state and decided that as she couldn't afford to rent anywhere or waste what little she did have left on a hotel, she'd sleep in her beloved Comet.

Evening soon descended over Tree Hill and Peyton made her way to the airport, she was really looking forward to seeing her best friend, but for the first time in her life she felt nervous about it too. They used to spend every day together, they were the sisters neither ever had, but they'd not seen each other in four years, it felt like a lifetime, plus there was a lot she was keeping from Brooke and secrets had never been good in their friendship.

Those thoughts soon escaped from her mind though as the arrivals came in off the New York flight and Peyton saw that familiar dimpled smile of the girl she'd missed so much!

"P. Sawyer." Brooke whispered as she walked towards Peyton with her arms open.

"B. Davis." Peyton replied as she hugged her best friend.

They stayed like that for a while before pulling away and wiping their emotional eyes.

Brooke booked herself into a hotel that night with Peyton making out she'd already got one elsewhere. There was a joke about turning up at Luke's and asking to crash, but they decided to leave the surprising of their old friends and ex boyfriend until tomorrow, it was pretty late now after all.

Once Brooke had got settled, Peyton left her and made her way to her car which wasn't parked to far from the Rivercourt, she was just going to get in it and sleep, it had been a long day, but her legs didn't stop at her car, they took her to the Rivercourt itself. She'd always loved this place, especially at night. Her heels clicked as they hit the concrete and she looked down at the ground to see the faded names of her and all her friends from graduation night. She smiled to herself and then looked up as she heard the sound of a ball bouncing and saw the guy who still had her heart after leaving with it approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews so far everyone. I read them all and take on board the feedback. I'm glad most of you like this. I know I'm taking a bit of a risk with this fic, I might have written Peyton OOC in what she's done, but hopefully you'll all stick with this? Here's the next chapter for you all, sorry it's a bit of a short one.**

* * *

_So if you ever feel neglected_  
_And if you think that all is lost_  
_I'll be counting up my demons, yeah_  
_Hoping everything's not lost_

Lucas sighed as his writers block took over, nothing was coming to mind. He'd been sat staring at his laptop screen for over half an hour...how could he have gone from writing a best selling novel to this?! Actually he knew the answer to that and she was sitting in his drawer on a photograph along with the ring he'd proposed to her with. Since he'd lost Peyton, his life hadn't been the same. She was his inspiration, she was the one he wanted next to him when his dreams came true, she was the one he wanted next to him when they didn't, she was his everything! He'd been stupid to pop the question all those years ago and she'd been right to say _'someday'_, he could see now how young they'd been at the time and how little they'd seen of each other back then. He makes out he's over her, tells everyone that he's happy to be single when they ask why he doesn't have a girlfriend, but he thinks about her every day and doesn't want to be with anyone other than her. He hates himself for how he left her that morning and hates how she's probably with someone else now, engaged or married, possibly with a family and happy.

He let out a sigh before closing his laptop and looked over at his basketball. There's always been one place where he can go to escape reality and he decided to head down there.

Bouncing his ball solemnly along the quiet roads, he expected the Rivercourt to be just as empty and silent, but when he got there, a voice startled him!

"Hi." Peyton said softly and the basketball he'd been bouncing suddenly fell to the floor as he looked at her in shock! At first he thought he was seeing things, going mad even. She'd been in his head and now she was suddenly stood a few feet away from him on the Rivercourt! It wasn't until she spoke again, asking him how long it had been that he knew he wasn't imagining her.

"Two years?" He replied with a shrug.

"It's been longer than that." She said and then wrapped her arms around herself. She was cold, but she also felt a little uncomfortable, at least she'd been prepared to see Brooke earlier, Luke not so much, plus there was all the history, the way they'd ended things, the way _he'd_ ended things.

"When...when did you get back? How long have you been back?" He asked, trying not to admire the view of her legs that were on show or pull her into his arms seeing her shiver slightly.

"This afternoon, Brooke's back too. She was having a rough time in New York and wanted to come home." Peyton explained, Luke just nodded.

"What about you, why are you home?" He questioned, not feeling as nervous or shocked as he did before.

"Somebody told me that I was doing more here than I was in L.A, so I quit my job and here I am." She told him and he let out a small smile.

"Listen about what happened..." He started but she shook her head and stopped him.

"Don't it's ok, we were young and we all make mistakes at that age." She said and Luke nodded, thinking she meant his mistake in proposing, not her mistake of not saying yes.

"So how long are you back for?" He asked and Peyton shrugged.

"I don't know? A long time hopefully." She answered.

"Good, that's good. Where are you staying?" He then asked and she panicked inwardly.

"Oh erm...a hotel just outside of town for now, until I find somewhere better." She lied and he seemed to buy it.

"Well there's always room at mine if you need it." He offered and she laughed.

"Isn't there a hot girlfriend at yours who'd mind?" She asked and he shook his head laughing with her, but then he got serious.

"No, she left for L.A four years ago, place has been quiet ever since." He said and then reached forward to touch her. "Peyt, I missed you." He told her and Peyton closed her eyes, she'd not heard her name shortened like that for so long. "I missed you every day, I still do." He added as he caressed her cheek.

"Luke...I...I'm sorry, I can't do this right now." She said pulling away. She still loved him, he was going to apologise for proposing before she'd stopped him earlier and by the sound of things, he'd been single since, but her life was too much of a mess right now and if he knew the half of it, he wouldn't want to be with her. "I'll be seeing you." She added and then went walking off into the night leaving him stood there with a flashback of their past.


	3. Chapter 3

_When you thought that it was over_  
_You could feel it all around_  
_And everybody's out to get you_  
_Don't you let it drag you down_

It had been a few days since the girls had been back in Tree Hill and Peyton had never felt more at home. She'd apologised to Lucas about her reaction the other night and he said sorry for blurting it out the way he did. They'd agreed their feelings were still there for each other, but years had passed and they needed to get to know each other as friends again first. Speaking of friends, Peyton and Brooke had met up with all the others and caught up on the years that had been missed between them. It was like they'd never been away from home and Peyton wished she'd done this a long time ago. She was also amazed at how lovely Haley had welcomed her back after fearing that her and Nathan wouldn't like her anymore for breaking Luke's heart, but they didn't and she'd gotten to know their now four year old son Jamie, who was the cutest thing she'd laid eyes on!

As great as all that was though, she'd sadly noticed that she wasn't the only one with problems. Like her, Mouth was currently unemployed, she'd heard from Haley about Lucas' writer's block and Nathan was in a wheelchair with his basketball dreams as shattered as he was! Even after finding out all of that though, she still hadn't opened up about her own problems or how she'd been sleeping in her car for the last few nights. Instead she just wanted to help her friends and Nathan was the first one she went to.

"Nate it's me...come on I know you're in there!" She shouted after ringing the doorbell and getting no answer. She guessed Haley was at work as there was no sign of her car and Jamie was likely to be at school. She saw Nathan's car parked on the drive and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned let alone touched in months!

"The door's open if you want to come in." She heard him faintly say.

Sighing, she walked inside and found him sat in the living room. "Listen, I know you're not very good on your feet at the moment, but there are wheels on that thing." She said nodding at the chair he was sat in. "You could have come to the door." She added before taking a seat on the sofa.

"What do you want Peyton?" He asked.

"You to stop feeling sorry for yourself for a start." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"What would you know about it?" He scoffed.

"A whole lot more than you think actually." She replied. "See I've been there Nate and let me tell you, it's dark, it's depressing and it's like a prison. Days become weeks, weeks become months and before you know it, it's four years later and you've wasted it all instead of helping yourself!" She explained and he shook his head.

"It's not as easy as that, this isn't some marriage proposal that I said 'someday' to. You can get that back Peyton, someone's going to ask you to marry them again one day, but me? I won't get another chance, basketball's gone, the NBA aren't going to ask me to play for them ever again!" Nathan told her.

"How do you know? You can't just give up! The Nathan Scott I used to know would never just give up! He'd fight, God he'd fight tooth and nail! "She said firmly and then looked at him. "Do you remember senior year when we got paired together in that class assignment?" She asked and Nathan nodded. "There was a question about where we'd be in ten years time and you said how you just wanted your wife and son to be happy and I told you how great that was..." She said and Nathan nodded knowing what was coming next.

"But you also told me how I needed to put myself first sometimes otherwise I'd wake up someday thinking 'what if' and turn into Dan." He finished and suddenly the last part of that sentence hit him, that's exactly what was starting to happen!

Yes, he may have lost his dream, but he still had the two most important people in his life and even though he'd hurt them these last few months with how he'd been acting, they were still around and they still loved him. There were people in this world with worse problems than him and if losing his basketball dream was the worst thing to happen to him, then he was a lucky guy!

Peyton saw the change in his face almost immediately after he'd said those words and she smiled to herself before getting up off the sofa. "I think my work here is done." She said before patting his knee and he smiled.

"Let me show you to the door." He offered and Peyton watched as he wheeled ahead of her.

It was when she left and was halfway down the path that he called her name and she turned around.

"Thank you." He said and she just nodded with a smile, happy to have helped him.

Her next deed of the day came in the name of Brooke and Peyton happened to hear her before seeing her. She was shouting down her phone about twenty feet away and as Peyton got nearer, she realised who her best friend was shouting at, Victoria!

"Look, I've told you I'm not coming back to New York, I'm happy here and I'm staying!" Brooke yelled! "A hotel, but that's not the point!" She carried on and then noticed Peyton and gave her a roll of the eyes and mimicked her Mother's voice with her hand to which Peyton laughed. "I can do what I like, I've got enough money to survive and I'll find something, now if you don't mind STOP CALLING ME!" Brooke then shouted before hanging up and throwing her phone down on the ground in anger, causing it to smash into pieces!

"Shame that wasn't your Mom in bits on the floor huh!" Peyton said and Brooke just pouted and let out a sigh. "Hey come on, you shouldn't let her get to you." She told her and then wrapped her arm around her best friend.

"I know, but she does my head in! I travel all these miles to get away from her and I still can't escape!" Brooke said.

"Well I don't know about that, she can't exactly ring you anymore can she!" Peyton laughed and Brooke smiled.

"Fancy getting a coffee?" She asked and although Peyton agreed, she wasn't keen on the idea, she was trying to keep hold of what little cash she had left!

Thankfully for her though, they noticed that Karen's was closed when they got there, infact the place was empty and it looked like it had been for a while.

"Oh course, I completely forgot that Karen's in New Zealand with Andy now!" Brooke said. There had been so much to catch up on with everybody since they'd come home that both girls had forgotten that little detail!

"Me too!" Peyton replied and then a light bulb went off in her head.

"What? What's with the face?" Brooke asked, noticing Peyton's sudden change.

"Why don't you re-open this place?" Peyton asked and Brooke just laughed.

"My coffee making skills are rubbish and you know I can't bake to save my life!" Brooke told her.

"No not as a cafe! I meant as a boutique!" Peyton explained. "You could sell your designs here! Tree Hill could do with a decent clothes store and who better than B. Davis? It would be perfect and it would wind Bitchtoria up no end!" She added and Brooke looked at her with a smile.

"You really think I could do it?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course you could!" Peyton replied and Brooke gave her a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"You're the best P. Sawyer!" She said and then looked at the time as she pulled away. "Shoot I'm meant to be looking at a beach house this afternoon, is it ok if I love you and leave you?" She asked and Peyton laughed with a nod.

"Sure, get going. I'll see you later." Peyton said with a smile as Brooke started to run.

"I'll get a new phone and call you later!" Brooke shouted from halfway down the road!

"Ok!" She shouted back, laughing at her best friend who could still be as crazy as ever.

That night and after having no luck job hunting herself, Peyton sat on the bleachers at the Rivercourt just thinking when her phone rang. It was Brooke telling her how she'd bought a new phone as promised and how thanks to her, she'd also bought Karen's Cafe to use as a new shop!

"I'm so pleased for you Brooke, you're going to do great in there." She told her. "What was the beach house like?" She asked.

"Thanks and that's the main reason I called actually. I bought it! I'm moving all my stuff in tomorrow and wondered if you wanted to do the same?" Brooke asked.

"What?" Peyton asked in surprise and confusion, she had an idea of what Brooke meant, but she wasn't sure if she was on the right lines?

"I want us to be room mates, like the old days!" Brooke confirmed and Peyton smiled, but then frowned.

"Brooke, I'm not sure that I can?" She replied.

"What? Why not?" Brooke asked, suddenly sounding really disappointed and Peyton knew she had to let some of her mask slip.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to afford rent." She admitted and closed her eyes expecting twenty questions. Yes everyone here knew she was unemployed, but none of them knew the true extent of how long for or realised she was literally broke, but Brooke surprised her!

"You really live up to that old hair colour of yours don't you Blondie? You really think I'd have my BEST friend pay me rent?" She asked and Peyton just laughed.

"You've got a really big heart B. Davis, I love you." She said and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"I love you too P. Sawyer. I'll see you and all your stuff tomorrow!" She replied and after thanking her, they both hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the recent reviews, faves and follows, they mean a lot! :) So glad I'm actually able to post this chapter for you all, had a laptop scare this week and thought I'd lost this fic along with a few others I'm working on at the moment, little miss idiot here hadn't backed them up, but thankfully all is well and good and I haven't lost anything! Anyway I hope you all like this one!**

* * *

_'Cos if you ever feel neglected_  
_And if you think that all is lost_  
_I'll be counting up my demons, yeah_  
_Hoping everything's not lost_

Peyton woke with a start the following morning and looked to see Lucas tapping on her car. Noticing the time, she hoped that this was just a nightmare, how was she going to get herself out of this one?

"Dude, do you realise what time it is?!" She asked.

"Do you realise you've been sleeping in your car all night?" He replied with a laugh.

"I do now..." She answered still half asleep. "What are you doing here anyway? It's 6.30 in the morning and it's still dark!" She exclaimed.

"Thought I'd shoot some hoops before practice...wasn't expecting this sight to greet me though!" He told her and she looked in her rear view mirror to see her hair wilder than ever and mascara stains under her eyes.

"Yeah, well that's what you get when you crash in your car!" She replied.

"Well just make sure that's the only 'crashing' you do in it." He said and she smiled before watching him take to the court and shoot around for a while.

An hour had gone by, she felt more awake now, looked more presentable and was sat on the bleachers watching Lucas play. A few minutes went by when he stopped and looked at her.

"You're an angel you know." He suddenly said and she looked at him, taken by complete surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"You, you're an angel. I don't know what the hell you did, but Haley called me last night saying Nate had made her a romantic meal...this is the guy who hasn't made any effort with himself let alone his family for months!" He explained and Peyton just shrugged with a smile. "I think Hales tried to get hold of you before me, but your phone was engaged." He added.

"Oh yeah Brooke called me with exciting news of her own. I guess you know she bought your Mom's Cafe?" She asked and he nodded. "Well she's also bought a house and I'm moving in later." She said and Luke laughed before sitting down next to her.

"Just like the old days." He said and Peyton nodded. "Well I'm sure Haley will get hold of you later to thank you herself, but as Nathan's brother, thank you." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Luke, it was nothing honestly." She told him trying to brush it off and he just shook his head.

"Hey, you've put a family back together...that's a hell of a lot more than nothing." He replied and then glanced over at her car before looking back at her. He hadn't said anything the last few days and he was sure nobody else had noticed, but something wasn't right? He knew her, he'd always known her and he could sense that something was off with her. "Anything I can do to return the favour?" He asked, hoping that maybe she'd confide in him about whatever it was and when she looked at him sheepishly, he thought she was about to, but she came out with something else instead.

"Don't suppose I could borrow your shower could I?" She said. "Only the one where I'm staying is pretty bad and after spending all night in my car..."

"Yeah you could really use one!" He cut in and she hit him.

"Shut up!" She laughed and then he tossed her his house keys with a smile.

"Drop them off to me at the school when you're done." He said, deciding in his mind that he'd ask her what was going on in the privacy of his office later rather than out here now.

"Thanks Luke." She told him and shortly after that, he left for his coaching duties.

Peyton was stood outside his place about ten minutes later, fumbling with the keys in her hand. She'd been in his house since her return, but it still felt strange. Taking a deep breath, she put the key in the lock and let herself in. She headed straight for the bathroom not stopping to take in any surroundings that would distract her and lead her down the very long path called memory lane. She'd done a good job, she'd managed to shower and freshen herself up without letting her mind take her back to the past, but when she arrived at the school to give Luke his keys back, it was a different story.

She'd made the trip on foot, not wanting to waste what precious and little amount of gas she had left in her car and as soon as she reached the building, it all came flooding back. The girl she used to be, the life she had back then...all those teenage memories.

Letting out a sigh, she shook her head and focused on what she'd gone there for, but as she walked into the building itself and made her way along the corridors, it was like she'd entered a time warp. Everything pretty much looked as it had when she'd been a student herself, she even noticed the 'Wall Of Honour' still hung up and decided to walk over to it. She smiled as she read what the students had achieved and hoped beyond hope that they'd go on to pursue their dreams and make something of their lives unlike her, who'd made a mess of hers.

Looking over towards the lockers, Peyton then let her curiosity get the better of her and went over to her old one. "Hey old friend." She said and then let out a chuckle. What the hell was she doing? If Brooke or come to think of it anyone saw her right now talking to a locker, they'd think she'd gone mad! Thankfully the place seemed quiet, she guessed everyone was in lessons right now and part of her wished she was too. She wanted to go back, back to when things weren't so screwed up, back to when she had her life planned out and she wanted to do it differently if she could. There would have been no 'someday' said to Lucas, there would have been no laziness in looking for a job after she quit, there would have been no lying to her friends about what she'd been doing the last four years and ultimately there would have been no money problems.

Hearing the bell suddenly ring knocked her out of her thoughts and she got herself together before heading towards Luke's office. She saw him walk into it just before she got there and frowned to herself as she reached the door. She wasn't sure if she should knock or just walk in, but in the end she went with the first option.

"Come in." He called, his back to the door thinking it was a student.

"Well this feels odd?" She said and he turned around to see her smirking.

He chuckled and then sat down, telling her to take a seat too, but she shook her head.

"I can't stay, need to make a start on moving myself into Brooke's." She explained. "Just came to give you these back." She added and then placed his keys down on the desk.

"Thanks." He said and then saw how she was about to leave. "Peyt?" He called and she stopped before looking at him. "Are you ok?" He asked and she looked at him confused.

"Yeah, why?" She questioned and he scratched the back of his neck.

"You...well you just don't seem yourself? Haven't since you returned if I'm honest." He told her and Peyton panicked! She never was very good at lying or hiding things and she should have known that out of everyone, Luke would pick up on it.

"I'm just adjusting." She found herself saying. "It's been four years...I'm just a little all over the place right now. Nothing to worry about." She said, hoping he'd buy it and he seemed to as he nodded. "Thanks for caring though Coach." She added with a chuckle and then made a quick exit, much to Luke's confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks once again for the reviews etc :) Sorry this chapter is only a small one, bit of a filler really, but I hope you like it all the same. **

* * *

_If you ever feel neglected_  
_If you think that all is lost_  
_I'll be counting up my demons, yeah_  
_Hoping everything's not lost_

A couple of weeks had gone by and Peyton was now all moved in with Brooke. She'd had a bit of a hiccup to begin with when Brooke questioned her on all her stuff. The brunette had been expecting a lorry load of her best friends belongings to arrive, but was surprised when Peyton only had a few main boxes. Unbeknown to Brooke, Peyton had sold a good amount of things in the last four years to help with her money situation and now only had essential possessions. She'd told Brooke that there must have been a delivery issue at L.A though and that she'd get onto it. Naturally Brooke believed her and she'd had a lot going on with setting her store up and getting it ready to open to believe or notice otherwise. Peyton hated lying to everyone about certain things, but she was ashamed by the truth. She'd not had a job for four years, she hadn't lost her last one or been fired from it, she'd quit and she hadn't bothered to look for anything afterwards. If her friends knew that, what would they think of her, especially Mouth. The poor guy couldn't seem to get an interview let alone a job and would have given anything to be employed.

The guy himself was Peyton's next name on her list of people to help. She'd already done good for Nathan who'd come on leaps and bounds since she'd had that talk with him and she'd given Brooke the idea to open up a store, now she was hoping she could do something similar for Mouth.

She knocked on the door of the guys 'crib' as they'd named it and laughed at the state of the place once he'd let her in. There were empty pizza boxes laying around, water guns, beer bottles, a games console left on pause and posters of women in bikinis coating the fridge.

"Oh ok yeah, I get the whole crib thing now. Very bachelor pad!" She laughed and Mouth just let out a small smile.

"Not all me." He told her and she just smiled knowing it wasn't him at all.

"So listen, the reason I'm gracing your 'crib' right now is because I have an offer to make you." She said.

"If you're here to clean then that would be great, but I can't afford to pay you for it." He joked and she just laughed

"No listen, I need you to be at the Rivercourt at 1pm and bring a camera." She told him and he just looked at her confused.

"Erm ok?" He replied.

"Oh and make sure you're wearing a suit." She added.

"Can I ask why?" He questioned and Peyton just smiled.

"You'll see when you get there." She told him and then left his place before heading to the school.

Seeing Skills outside, she quickly ran over to him. "Can I ask you a HUGE favour?" She said and he just smirked.

"Hey, you know you never need to ask for some Skills lovin' baby." He replied and Peyton just shook her head and laughed.

"Not that, although thanks, I'll keep it in mind." She replied. "No, I need you to get the Ravens to the Rivercourt at lunch. 1pm to be precise." She said and Skills looked at her confused.

"Why, there gonna be some college scouts down there or somethin'?" He asked and she shook her head before letting him in on what she had planned for Mouth. As soon as Skills realised it was for his best dawg and what it was for, he told her they'd be there sharp.

The hours passed by and it soon got to 1pm. The team including, Nathan, Skills and Luke had arrived and were when Mouth turned up a little while later, he felt even more confused than he did earlier that morning.

"What's all this? What's going on?" He asked as he approached the bleachers where his friends were sat watching the team shooting around.

"Sawyer here thought we could film you an audition tape." Nathan said and Mouth let out a sigh.

"Thanks Peyton, but I've tried something like this and had no success." Mouth said.

"Cos you were trying to film it in our noisy and messy pad that's why." Skills piped up.

"Look she thought the team could play, you could do some commentating, interviews, news type things...expose all your talents." Lucas told him.

"Yeah and then send it off to people and see what happens." Peyton added.

"Well you have got a whole team and their coaches down here and I don't suppose it would hurt...go on then, I'm in." Mouth finally said with a smile.

They spent most of the afternoon filming and getting Mouth to do bits to camera, he was a natural and Peyton couldn't believe that nobody had given him a shot yet. He was born to do this kind of thing and he'd been amazing at it in High School. Once they'd got enough footage, Peyton thanked everyone for turning up and Mouth thanked her for arranging it all. He went home and edited it that night and sent copies off to people the next day, hoping that someone would take him as seriously as his friends did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks once again for the reviews etc, here's some more for you all :)**

* * *

_Singing out _  
_Oh, oh, oh, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, yeah_  
_Everything's not lost_

It had been a couple of days since Peyton had helped Mouth out and he'd already had calls back from big news broadcasters interested in hiring him as their sports anchor and that wasn't his only luck. Brooke's assistant Millie, who Brooke had flown out from New York to work in Tree Hill with her permanently had also shown an interest in him! Things were definitely looking up for him, sadly the same couldn't be said for Peyton.

Ever since she'd moved into Brooke's, she'd spent a few hours a day searching for jobs online, but she was getting nothing back except a bunch of rejection emails. Thankfully her cash flow problem wasn't getting any worse, but it wasn't getting any better. She'd stopped using her car to get to places and used her feet instead and Brooke was paying for all the food etc, but Peyton hated it. She was 22 years old and living off her best friend! It wasn't right! There'd been nights where Peyton hadn't wanted to go out, the gang would arrange a get together at Tric and if Deb was around to look after Jamie, everyone would go, but Peyton had found herself backing out and coming up with lame excuses. There'd also been a few cell phone issues. People had texted her, Luke for instance and she hadn't replied. It wasn't that she was ignoring her friends, she loved them, Luke especially, but she couldn't afford to rack up bar and phone bills.

The annoying thing with Peyton was that she didn't believe in borrowing money from other people. Even though she was living with Brooke, she'd never asked her for anything and had promised her that when she eventually and hopefully did get a job, she'd pay her back the rent she would have been paying and her share in the bills along with the money for food etc. So that being said, Peyton wasn't claiming any unemployment money, she didn't think it was fair and she also hadn't gone to her Dad for anything either. The way she saw it was that she'd gotten herself into this mess and she was going to get herself out of it.

Brooke had offered her a job at the store for when it would finally open, which would be next week once everything was sorted out, but it had all fallen through once Victoria had heard about it. Yes, as much as Brooke had tried and succeeded in getting away from Bitchtoria, she couldn't escape her Mother's clutches completely and finding out that Peyton was living at her daughters house rent free had been enough for Victoria to put the red light on her working for the company.

Today was a new day though and after trawling through the internet and seeing no new jobs than the ones she saw yesterday, Peyton decided to go out looking instead. She'd gone out with a new found hope and confidence, printed out a load of resumes to hand out to people and felt like the fearless girl she'd been before she left for L.A.

After an hour of going round, it turned out to be harder than it was in L.A though. This was Tree Hill after all, some little town, not a huge State and she hadn't been able to get work in a huge State before she'd left, so why was she expecting to find any here?!

She'd been down most of the streets with shops in and got rejected, Brooke was unable to give her a job in the now defunct Karen's Cafe and the only other cafe in town had said they weren't looking for anybody.

Just when it was starting to get to her, a smile came to her face as she remembered the old record shop! It would be perfect and even if they weren't hiring, she'd been friends with the guy that worked there and knew he'd offer her something all the same. To her sadness though, she got there to see it had closed down.

"Stupid people with their stupid downloads." She said out loud and then looked back into the window and pouted. She never thought she'd be sad about a shop closing, but she loved that place!

She then sighed as she thought about where to head to next and decided to stick with the music scene...Tric!

"Hey, what can I get ya?" Owen asked.

"A job would be good." She replied with hope in her eyes, but he smiled sympathetically and shook his head.

"Sorry, nothing going here." He said.

"What nothing at all? Bar work, introducing acts, promoting the place, cleaning?" She asked and he just shook his head.

"Sorry, like I said nothing going." He told her and she just nodded, thanking him all the same.

What she didn't realise as she left though, was that someone had been sat nearby and had heard and seen how desperate she looked.

Making her way to the Rivercourt, she sat down at the bleachers and was glad to find it empty. She always knew this was Lucas' place to think and she got why now. It was peaceful and kind of beautiful in a way too.

Looking at the concrete of the place, she felt her mind go back, just like it had when she'd gone to the school the other week and all she could see was the girl she used to be, the girl she wanted to be, the girl who'd scrawled her name here four years ago, full of hopes and dreams.

"Hey." She suddenly heard a voice say and she turned around to see Lucas approaching.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this." She said with a slight laugh, referring back to when she'd come home and he'd been here and when he woke her up here the other week.

"Yeah." He agreed and then sat down next to her. "What you doing here?" He then asked and she let out a shrug.

"Just thinking." She told him and then noticed he didn't have his basketball. "What are you doing here?" She then questioned.

"I would say the same as you, but I'd be lying...I followed you here actually." He admitted and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Careful, I might call the cops and tell them I've got another psycho Derek on my hands." She joked and Luke just laughed. "Seriously though, you followed me? Where from?" She asked.

"Tric." He simply said and Peyton's act dropped. She couldn't put on a front and joke with him when he'd just witnessed otherwise.

"Oh." She said and then sighed before looking at him in embarrassment. "How much did you hear?" She wondered.

"Pretty much all of it." He said and noticed the embarrassed look on her face. "Hey, it's ok to be desperate for a job Peyton." He told her and she just shook her head. "Something will come along soon." He added and suddenly, much to his surprise, she started crying!

"It won't!" She sobbed and Lucas just looked at her before pulling her into him, giving her the comfort she'd been longing for, for years.

"Shhh. Yes it will. I promise" He whispered as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Is this what's been making you act so weird since you got back?" He then asked. "You've not been all over the place like you told me, you've been letting all this build up haven't you?" He added, but Peyton shook her head and then pulled away from him.

"Not exactly..." She sniffled while wiping her eyes. "I erm...God you're going to hate me." She said, gearing herself up for what she was about to say. "I've lied Luke...I've lied to all of you...about...about everything." She admitted and Luke just looked at her confused.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I didn't quit my job before I came home...I quit the day after you left me. I haven't had a job in four years. I'm broke Luke...literally broke and literally broken." She told him before bursting into a fresh new set of tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the recent reviews, follows and favourites, I really appreciate them all :) Here's the next part for all you lovely people, hope you like it.**

* * *

_So come on, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, yeah_  
_Come on, yeah_  
_And everything's not lost_

After hearing Peyton's confession, Luke had many questions, but he decided it would be better to take her to his place to find out the answers to them. He knew there'd been something wrong with her when she came back from L.A, he'd noticed there still was after he'd questioned if she was ok the other week.

Making them both a drink, he then sat down at the kitchen table and looked at her. He could see it now. It was obvious.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but.."

"No I do...it's...it actually feels good to get it off my chest and for someone else to know." She cut in and Luke just nodded.

"So nobody else knows then? Not even Larry or Brooke?" He asked and she shook her head, feeling guilty and terrible. Her Dad and her best friend, the people she was closest to, they had no idea.

"I was hoping that when I came back here, I'd find something, be earning and no-one would ever have to know." She said. "It was stupid really, just as stupid as me spending money in L.A when I shouldn't have been." She added.

"So...ok tell me if I'm crossing a line here, but how much have you actually got?" Luke asked and Peyton looked down at her coffee and felt so ashamed.

"When I came home, it was about $50 in savings and $50 in my account, now it's a little less, but not much. Roughly I've got about $75 to my name." She told him and he just closed his eyes and let out a sigh and then something hit him.

"Your car." He said. "That morning when I found you asleep in your car?" He added and she looked down at her coffee again, feeling even more ashamed. "Peyton, no." He sighed, realising he was right in his thinking. "You'd been sleeping in your car when you got back?" He asked, sympathy coming from his eyes as well as voice.

"I...I didn't want to waste money on a hotel. I'd already spent a bit on the plane ticket home." She said and then looked up at him and saw the sympathy in his face. "No, no don't feel sorry for me ok. You can't! I don't want, need or deserve sympathy Lucas." She told him and he just shrugged.

"Well you're going to get it because when you came home, we admitted we still had feelings for each other, so how can I not be sympathetic to the girl I still love who's been living like this without asking for help from anyone?" He stated and Peyton shook her head.

"Because you can't and you shouldn't ok! God, I was stupid! I wasted my days being lazy in L.A Luke, I bought subscriptions to Brooke's magazine and I bought copies of your book every time I saw one. I wasn't helping myself, I didn't have my priorities in order, I wasn't..."

"You bought my book?" He cut in and Peyton stopped ranting and then just nodded. "You bought my book even though I'd left you in the worst possible way?" He asked and again Peyton just nodded with a sigh.

"You said it yourself, we still have feelings for each other, I still love you, I loved you even when you left, I don't think I've ever stopped." She told him and Lucas then rubbed a hand over his face.

"Is...is this my fault? If I hadn't of left, would you be in this position now?" He asked and Peyton nodded.

"Course I would, I'd have quit that job eventually and I wouldn't have looked for another one. This isn't your fault Lucas, it's mine, all mine ok." She replied and Lucas then reached across and took her hand in his, stroking it softly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You were young, we all make mistakes when we're young. It's learning from them that's important and you have." He said and Peyton just shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe a little too late though. I didn't start looking for jobs again in L.A until a few months before I came back here...I couldn't even get a job in a fast food chain." She said with a slight laugh and Luke just smiled.

"Why didn't you crash here when you came back?" He then asked, remembering how he'd told her there was room at his if she needed it.

"Because I don't like relying on people. I hate the fact that Brooke's having to pay my way for me, I know that if I told my Dad how much of a mess I'm in, he'd only want to bail me out and that's why I haven't claimed for any unemployment money either...it'd all be from other people." She said and Lucas just sighed before looking into her eyes.

"It's ok to ask for help Peyt." He told her and she just looked down at her coffee again and shrugged.

"Maybe, but I don't feel like I deserve any." She said and Lucas just laughed, much to Peyton's confusion. "What? What's so funny about that?" She asked, snapping her head up and he let go of her hand and then folded his arms across his chest and smiled.

"You don't think you deserve any help when it's been you yourself that's helped Nathan, Brooke and Mouth since you came home. I think out of anyone you're more than deserving of being helped out." He informed her and she just shook her head.

"I didn't do any of those things to be rewarded. I did them because I cared." She replied and Lucas nodded.

"Exactly and if people knew of your cash problem, don't you think they'd be wanting to help you out because they cared?" He asked. "Look at Nate and Brooke in High School when they both had money troubles, we all chipped in then and helped them out." He added and Peyton just sighed. She knew he was right, but she was stubborn.

"Look can we just forget about this for now and talk about something else...I know I shouldn't be forgetting about it, but...just...can we talk about something else?" She asked and Luke just nodded.

They spoke for about half an hour, he told her what he'd been doing in the last few years and he was glad she was here. Since she'd come home, the two of them hadn't really had any alone time, not much anyway and even though the circumstances weren't great, he was happy she was sat in his house chatting and drinking coffee.

"So let me get this right, you haven't dated anyone in four years...not even this Lindsey woman?" She asked as he finished telling her about his editor.

"No, believe me she'd shown an interest early on, but I put a stop to that." He said and Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Why? She sounds nice enough?" Peyton questioned and Luke nodded.

"Oh she is, but...well we said earlier didn't we." He told her and Peyton just nodded, knowing he was meaning how he still loved her. "What about you? I can't believe you haven't had a date in four years either, you had a whole State full of guys!" Luke then said and she just smiled.

"Well there was one, Julian. He was interested in me, but like you with Lindsey, I blew him off." She replied and then Luke laughed.

"You blew him off, great choice of words Peyt." He told her and Peyton just kicked him under the table and laughed herself. "See now that's what I like to see." He suddenly said. "A proper smile on your face, it's been missing since you came home." He added and Peyton just looked at him and nodded.

"So this second book of yours..." She started, not wanting him to go back to her banned topic of conversation and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't, you sound like Lindsey." He told her and she just laughed.

"Inspiration will come to you Luke." She said and he just shrugged.

"Really? I reckon there's as much chance of that happening as there is..."

"Me getting a job and money back in my life." She finished and Luke kicked her under the table this time.

"Ow what was that for?" She asked.

"For bringing up a topic you'd banned and for lying about it." He replied and Peyton just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lying about it? I don't see any jobs or money here do you Sherlock?" She questioned and Luke just smirked at her before leaving the room.

"How many copies of my book did you buy?" He asked when he returned five minutes later and Peyton looked at him confused.

"Too many to count, why?" She asked.

"Just give me a rough estimate." He replied and she thought off the top of her head.

"I don't know, about two box full's?" She told him.

"So that's about 20 books and they were what $12 each roughly so that would be about..." He said, working it out in his mind as he got his wallet out from behind his back. "Yeah $240." He finished and then took some notes out and handed them to her.

"Luke, what...what are you doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like Blondie? I'm reimbursing you for what you wasted on them." He told her and she just looked at him wide eyed.

"Luke, no! I can't...I can't accept this! Have you not been listening to what I've said? I don't like people helping me out and..."

"And nothing. You take it and you keep it ok? I don't want to hear another word." He told her.

"But..."

"No, no buts. The only thing you can say is ok or thanks, nothing else." He said and Peyton knew that she wasn't going to win, so she just agreed and nodded before getting up and hugging him.

"Thank you Lucas." She said, her eyes full of unshed tears.

Later on that night and when Peyton had gone home to Brooke's, Lucas walked into his bedroom and looked over at his laptop. It had been a funny old day and even stranger to him was how he now felt the need to write. He wanted to write and he hadn't felt like that in a long time. Sitting down at his desk, he opened his laptop and got a bit of a surprise. Written on a post it note that had been stuck to the screen were the words _'Your art matters. x' _He knew instantly that it was Peyton who had left it, her handwriting alone jumped out at him. He wasn't sure when she'd snuck in and done it, but it must have been earlier and he smiled to himself realising that as well as helping Nathan, Brooke and Mouth, she'd now also helped him and his writers block. He promised himself there and then that he was going to help her now and more than just giving her money. He was going to find her a job and hopefully put love back into her life as well. They were Lucas and Peyton after all and they were meant to be together!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews etc again over the last week. I know I always say this, but I really do appreciate them and the follows and favourites, it's what keeps me writing. Speaking of writing, I posted a new one shot last night, naturally a Leyton one so if any of you feel like giving it a whirl it's called Heartache And Hardship. Anyway, back to this story...hope you all like this chapter! :)**

* * *

_Oh, oh, yeah Oh, oh, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, yeah_  
_And everything's not lost_

It had been a week since Peyton had told Lucas of her secret and he was still the only one that knew. He'd told her on the quiet that he thought she should tell the others, Brooke and her Dad especially, but Peyton was still set on them not knowing. She felt ashamed and he got that, he understood, but he knew everyone would rather know and offer to help than be unaware of her situation. Money wasn't everything in the world, it's the little things like friends, family, love, that's what really brings you happiness in life and Peyton had those things, but for how little cash she had, he knew she needed money just as much right now.

Sitting in his office, tapping his pen on his desk, Lucas let his mind try to conjure up a plan, a plan to get Peyton out of this mess and back on her feet. So far his attempts to find her a job had gone down like a led balloon, he'd asked at the school to which there was nothing, he'd asked Haley if she could look after Jamie, but he was at school most days now and he'd gone to Brooke without Peyton's knowledge and asked if there was any way it would be possible to employ her at the store and as much as Brooke wanted to, it was still out of her hands. She did question Luke about his reasoning for asking though and told him how she'd noticed a difference in her best friend since she'd moved in. Lucas didn't give her the whole truth, just said how desperate Peyton was for work and how he wanted to help her out.

"Always saving her and still wanting to." Brooke had told him and that's when it hit him! Forget Brooke and her clothes store, forget asking the Principle at the school, forget Peyton looking after Jamie...there was only one person that could help him right now and he got on the phone to her straight away!

Peyton meanwhile was over at Brooke's store, helping her with the last finishing touches before opening night tonight.

"So how are you feeling? Nervous, excited?" Peyton asked as she hung some more stock up on the rails.

"A bit of both." Brooke replied and then watched as her best friend helped her out. "I really feel like I should be paying you for this." She told her and Peyton just laughed.

"Don't be silly, I'm only hanging a few dresses up." Peyton replied.

"I know, but...I just feel a bit bad." She told her and Peyton stopped what she was doing and looked at her best friend. Her usual dimpled smile had been replaced with a sad looking frown.

"Hey, what's brought this on?" She asked and Brooke just let out a sigh.

"Well I'm opening up a business tonight and you're still unemployed. I really wish I could give you a job here P. Sawyer." Brooke told her and Peyton just tilted her head and smiled.

"Brooke, you've done enough for me already." She said and Brooke shrugged. "Oh come on, you came home with me for a start, then you moved me in, you're letting me live with you rent free, you're paying for all my food and stuff...what more is there?" She asked and Brooke just looked at her.

"Well there'd be a job if my Mother wasn't such a bitch! Look I shouldn't be telling you this, but Luke came to see me the other day." She started and Peyton's body language noticeably changed.

What had he said to her? What had he told her? Did Brooke now know what he knew?! "Luke?" Peyton asked, trying to remain calm, cool and collected.

"Yeah, I don't think he wanted me to say anything, but he asked if there was any way I could give you a job here, he knows you're desperate for one and to be honest I've noticed it myself. I think we're both worried about you to be honest." Brooke admitted and Peyton just sighed. She wasn't sure if it was from relief of him not saying anything or for them feeling worried about her?

"Brooke, there's nothing to worry about ok. So I'm unemployed, millions of other people are too. Something will come along sooner or later." She told her and Brooke just nodded.

"I hope so P, but I really am sorry that I can't give you anything here...you know if things were different then..."

"Brooke, stop. Honestly it's fine and like I said before, you've done enough for me already. Now quit worrying about me and stop feeling bad, tonight is your opening night and I want you to relish in it and enjoy it ok?" She asked and Brooke nodded, the dimpled smile returning to her face.

Later that night and Peyton was stood in Brooke's house in front of the mirror. Brooke had remained at the store after Peyton had finished helping her, but she'd given Peyton one of the dresses she'd been hanging up earlier to wear for tonight, but not only for tonight...to keep! At first Peyton hadn't wanted to accept it, it cost a fortune, but Brooke wouldn't take no for an answer and told her it was the least she could do.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she now felt as bad as Brooke probably did earlier and knew Luke was right in saying how she should tell at least her and Larry about her financial situation. Her best friend had done so much for her and she felt like she didn't deserve any of this!

Hearing the doorbell ring, knocked her out of her thoughts though and she quickly grabbed her clutch bag before opening the door to her date for the evening.

"Wow, you look...amazing." Luke said and Peyton just smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She told him before locking up.

As they made their way to the store, there was a bit of an awkward silence and Luke decided to break it. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked and Peyton just laughed.

"Do most totally broke, unemployed people have plans?" She replied and Luke just laughed too.

"Well, if you agree to what I show and put to you tomorrow then you won't be one of those people." He said and Peyton stopped walking and looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Have you found me a job?!" She asked, the hope flashing in her eyes and Luke just smiled.

"Just turn up at Tric for 11am, you'll find out everything then." He answered and then took hold of her hand. "First though, I want to enjoy our date." He said and then kissed her knuckles before walking towards Brooke's store.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews etc again, always love to read them. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

_So come on, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, yeah_  
_Come on, yeah_  
_And everything's not lost_

Brooke's opening night had been a huge success, everyone had turned out to the launch of it and everyone had spent some money too. Everyone had also been having a little bit of a gossip. Millie and Mouth had been spoken about, people commenting on what a lovely couple they looked and surprisingly to most, Lucas and Peyton!

Most people had expected them to turn up together, but not hand in hand. Plus the chemistry was undeniable.

"It's like they're having eye sex!" Nathan had said to Haley at one point and as she looked, she noticed her brother in law and best friend eyeing up his ex girlfriend from the other side of the room.

"I thought he was happy to be single? It's what he's been telling us and everybody else the last couple of years." She commented and Nathan just laughed.

"Yeah, I think what he meant was he's happy to be single unless it's with Peyton Sawyer." Nathan replied.

Lucas and Peyton themselves had even been surprised by how the evening had gone. At first it had been a jokey sort of date, two single friends going out for the evening, but then Lucas had taken hold of her hand before they'd arrived, kissed her knuckles and things had gotten less jokey. They'd pretty much had their eyes on each other all night and when they didn't, they were joined at the hip!

Lucas understood now why Peyton had pulled away from him the night he'd first seen her again at the Rivercourt, she wasn't pulling away because she didn't want to be with him, she was doing it because she was a mess, but now he knew all that and he was sure the signals she was giving him were good ones.

"Well you two look ready to rip each others clothes off!" Brooke told him during the evening and he just laughed as he took his eyes off Peyton and then looked at her best friend instead.

"I've been meaning to talk you actually." He said and Brooke just raised an eyebrow.

"Hey if you're getting any dirty ideas in that head of yours about three ways then you can get rid of them right now Mr." She joked and Luke just smiled before shaking his head.

"No erm, listen." He said as he pulled her away from view of Peyton. "I called my Mom up earlier, ran something by her, but I need to know if you'd be interested too?" He asked and Brooke just looked at him.

"You've got my attention." She said.

"There's some old storage space at Tric, it's sitting there going to waste and I figured Peyton could make use of it. It's big enough to turn into a label, she could use it as an office. Mom said she could have it, I was just wondering if you'd be willing to invest in it?" He asked.

"Is this a trick question?" She asked with a laugh. "Oh my God Luke, of course I'd be willing to. We both know this is her dream and we both know how great she is at it. Where do I sign?" She replied and Luke just smiled, before telling her not to say anything to Peyton about it.

"I'm going to take her there tomorrow and tell her then...hopefully she'll say yes?" He added and Brooke then pulled a face.

"Say yes about what?" Peyton asked from behind him and Luke spun round, not quite knowing what to say, but he didn't have to think for long, Brooke came up with something for him.

"Being his girlfriend again." Brooke said and Lucas and Peyton both looked at her wide eyed! "Right well, I think I've done my matchmaking here." She added and then saw Owen walk through the door. "Time to go match make myself with that hunk!" She continued and then made a quick get away.

"Girlfriend?" Peyton asked once Brooke had scarpered and Lucas just scratched the back of his neck, something he always did when he felt nervous or uncomfortable.

"W...well...yeah." He answered, once the bewilderment and shock had worn off. "Look, we've both continually said that we've still got feelings for each other since you came home...infact we've both told each other that we still love with each other, so yeah, I want you to be my girlfriend again Peyton Sawyer." Lucas told her, suddenly feeling much more confident. "What do you say?" He asked and Peyton just looked at him, infact she'd been looking at him for most of the evening and hadn't physically been able to tear her eyes away from him much, but there was one thing holding her back.

"I'd love to Luke, but I'm hardly girlfriend material right now. I haven't got a job, an income, you shouldn't be with someone like that, you don't deserve someone like that and I know I certain.."

"Hey." He said cutting her mid sentence. "I think it's up to me to decide who I want to be with and it's you. It's you Peyton." He told her, echoing a moment from their past. "It still is and has always been you. It's always going to be you." He added with a smile on his face and Peyton smiled a little too.

"What about…" She began to say, but he stopped her again.

"It doesn't bother me and you wanna know why?" He asked and she just looked at him. "Because I still know that you're destined for greatness Peyton Sawyer." He told her, triggering another moment from their past.

"Ask me again." She suddenly said, her eyes a little watery and Luke looked at her confused.

Ask you what?" He replied.

"Ask me to be your girlfriend." She told him with a chuckle to which he then smiled.

""Peyton, will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked and she nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend again." She told him and suddenly it was like they'd gone back to the night of the State Championship, the people around them seemed to disappear as their heads moved closer and it felt like they were the only two people in the store as their lips finally met and they began kissing.

"No way!" Skills piped up as he looked over at the pair of them.

"It's about time if you ask me." Mouth said, his arm wrapped around Millicent.

Pulling away for some much needed air a good few minutes later, Peyton kept her arms securely around Luke's neck and bit on her lip, looking happy, but slightly embarrassed. "I should be killing you really, not kissing you." She told him and Luke just frowned, pulling her impossibly closer to himself.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" He asked.

"Well I had Brooke telling me that you'd spoken to her about trying to get me a job here again earlier today and twenty minutes ago I had Haley apologise to me saying that she couldn't give me any Jamie sitting duties, not to mention how you've just kissed me in public which..."

"Which felt pretty amazing huh?" He cut in and Peyton just laughed, hitting him playfully.

"Yeah but...this whole job thing, I don't want you asking and..."

"Hey, remember what I said earlier about Tric tomorrow? Just forget what I tried to do and focus on what I have done." He told her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's what I'm worried about." She said and Luke just smiled before leaning towards her ear.

"You've got nothing to be worried about, trust me." He whispered before placing a lingering kiss on her cheek and Peyton just smiled before cuddling into him.

After the launch night of the store had come to an end, the gang all decided to head to Tric itself to celebrate Brooke's successful evening. Peyton at first had been reluctant to go, her whole money issue returning to her mind, but thankfully Owen who had officially become Brooke's other half in the last hour had told them that drinks would be on the house.

"So does this mean I can't no longer give you any Skills lovin'?" The man himself joked with Peyton as she sat cuddled up to Lucas who laughed and then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm afraid so Skills." She replied and Skills gave a pout before laughing.

"Well I'm really happy for guys, he never said nothing, but my dawg here has been moping and pining for you since he left your skinny ass in L.A." He told her and Luke rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't moping or pining." He said, even though him and Peyton both knew it was a lie.

"Well he wasn't the only one, I may have moped and pined after him a little too." Peyton admitted with a laugh.

"I can't wait to tell Jamie about this, he's going to be really happy about you two!" Haley chipped in and Luke and Peyton both looked at her confused. "He's been saying since Peyton came home how he'd love to see you two together." She explained, causing them both to smile.

"Well I call for another toast..." Brooke started as she raised a glass of champagne. They'd already toasted to her success and future. "This is to all the new couples that have formed and re-formed tonight. Leyton, Mouthie and Browen!" She continued to which everyone laughed and then raised their own glasses.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" A voice then asked loudly over the music and they all looked around to see Chase stood there.

"Oh my God Chase Adams!" Brooke squealed before getting up and hugging him.

"You two know each other?" Owen asked as everyone else got up and welcomed him back and Brooke looked at her new boyfriend confused.

"Yeah, why do you?" She asked and Owen laughed.

"He's one of my good friends, yeah. I'm guessing he's one of yours too. Small world huh?" He said and both Brooke and Chase looked a little awkward.

"Ex boyfriend would probably be more the word, but yeah, good friend too." Brooke replied and Owen's face dropped a little.

"Anyone got anything for an awkward silence?" Nathan then piped up.

"Actually..." Chase started and then looked at Owen. "Was wondering if you had any jobs going at the moment?" He asked and Owen shook his head.

"Sorry man, told your curly haired friend here the same thing about a week ago. Nothing going." He replied and then Chase looked at Peyton.

"Oh so you're the one who hasn't had a job in four years?" Chase said and Peyton suddenly looked at him in shock, how the hell did he know that?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews over the last week, they always put a smile on my face. Just to let you know this story will be coming to end soon. There's only two more chapters after this one, but don't worry, I have oneshots and ideas for chaptered fics in the pipeline so there's some little treats in store for the future. Hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

_Come on, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, yeah Come on, yeah_  
_And everything's not lost_

"What?" Brooke asked as she and everyone else turned to look at Peyton, who still seemed shocked.

"Hold on, you haven't had a job in four years? I thought you quit at the record company before you came home?" Haley asked and Lucas decided it was time to step in.

"She did, I think Chase is getting her confused with somebody else." He started, but Chase shook his head.

"No, I had an interview in one of the shops down Park Street, they looked over my resume and..." He started saying, but then stopped as he saw the glare Luke was giving him.

"And what?" Peyton asked, finally speaking up and wanting to know what was being said about her.

"Well they said my employment history looked much better than another one they'd received. They obviously didn't say who you were, but they mentioned a curly haired girl who'd been doing the résumé rounds and how she'd dropped one off. They just said how you'd been out of work for four years and expected to land a job, it was just a laugh really. I didn't think it was you though until Owen said how you'd been in here asking for work." He explained.

"Oh come on, I can't believe you think that's Peyton!" Brooke suddenly said. "How many curly haired girls are there Chase? Too many!" She added and Peyton just let out a sigh.

"It was me Brooke." She admitted. "I'm sorry and I'm sorry to all of you as well." She continued, looking at her friends.

"Peyt, you don't have to do this." Luke told her.

"Yes I do." She said. "When I came home, I wasn't totally honest with you all. I did quit my job at the record company, but it wasn't before I came home, it was the day after Lucas left me in L.A." She explained.

"What? Why didn't you tell me that?" Brooke asked.

"Because I was stupid Brooke! I never looked for anything afterwards, I never bothered...not until recently and I was ashamed. Most of you had jobs during that time and you're all hard working people." She told her.

"How were you living like that? No money...no income?" Haley asked.

"I used my savings mainly, sold some stuff too, I wasted a lot as well though." She replied.

"Sold stuff? Is...hang on is that why you didn't have much when you moved in?" Brooke asked. "There was no delivery issue out in L.A was there?" She added and Peyton just shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Brooke." She told her and Brooke shook her head.

"No I am Peyton. I'm sorry that you couldn't tell me this, sorry that you had to go through this alone." She replied.

"She hasn't been alone...not in the last week anyway." Luke said, wrapping his arm around her.

"You knew about this?" Nathan then asked.

"Only because he saw me come in here last week looking desperate. He followed me out and I just broke down and admitted it. If he hadn't then he would have been as clueless as you guys. My Dad doesn't even know." She said and Chase then looked at her.

"Peyton, I'm sorry I mentioned all this, if I'd have known then..." He started, but Peyton stopped him.

"No it's ok, Luke was saying how I should tell people and...well you just helped it along. I'm just sorry that I lied and kept it from you all though." She said and then looked at Brooke. "I'm also sorry for ruining your night B. Davis." She added, her voice cracking with emotion and she knew she had to get out of there before the tears fell, so she got up and headed for the exit.

"Babe, wait." Luke said, grabbing her arm.

"I'll be ok, I just need a minute." She told him. All he wanted to do was go with her, comfort her, tell her everything was going to be ok, but she wanted to be alone, so he nodded and then watched as she walked outside.

"Well I did not see that coming." Skills said once Lucas had sat back down.

"It all makes so much sense now, her telling me she couldn't afford rent when we first came back, her not having much stuff, all those times she wanted to back out of nights out, not using her phone much, not using her car." Brooke listed.

"I remember her telling me to stop feeling sorry for myself when I was in my wheelchair. She was saying how she'd felt sorry for herself and wasted four years doing so instead of helping herself. I thought she was on about her and Lucas not working out at the time, but she meant this didn't she?" Nathan stated and everyone just sighed.

"I get why she didn't tell us, but she could have come to us for help. I've got more money than I know what to do with." Brooke said.

"You know how stubborn she can be Brooke. I told her that if you guys knew, you'd want to help, but she hates relying on people." Lucas told her.

"So...how much money does she have? Has she told you?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I don't know if she'd want you guys to know the exact amount, but let's just say that Jamie probably has more in savings than her right now." He replied and that gave everyone a bit of a wake up call. They guessed it was low, but they didn't think it was that low! "I did give her $240 to help her out little though." He said.

"$240?" Nathan asked.

"She bought a fair few copies of my book over the years, just thought I'd pay her back for them." He replied.

"No wonder it was a best seller, she was probably the only one buying them." Skills joked.

"I just feel bad that she helped me land a job when she'd been so desperate for one herself." Mouth then said.

"She convinced me to open up my store." Brooke added.

"She got me out of my wheelchair." Nathan chipped in.

"She got rid of my writers block." Lucas admitted.

"She put my family back together." Haley said.

"Right, which is why we're going to give something back to her tomorrow." Lucas told them and they all looked at him confused. "There's storage space over there." He said, jerking his head to the right of him. "Brooke's already said that she's going to invest in it and it's Peyton's to use as a label if she wants it." He told them and Haley squealed.

"Oh my God! Ok I am so in. Whatever you want or need us to do, right babe?" She said looking at her husband and Nathan nodded.

"Yeah count us in too!" Skills agreed with Mouth.

"Hang on, you said earlier that she doesn't like relying on people, are you sure she's even going to say yes to this?" Chase asked and Brooke scoffed.

"Please, this is her dream, of course she will!" She said.

About fifteen minutes later after everything had been planned out, Peyton still hadn't come back and Lucas was starting to get worried. "I'll go see if she's ok." He said as Nathan went to get another round of drinks in.

Peyton herself had been sat on the stairwell outside, too embarrassed, upset and ashamed to go back in. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sat there for, but she was starting to feel cold, she was only in the dress that Brooke had given her after all!

She heard footsteps a few minutes later and smelt the aftershave before she'd seen who it was. "I was starting to get worried about you." He said as he sat down.

"Sorry." She replied, not even looking at him, just staring off into the distance.

"You ok?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Those employers were laughing at me Luke." She said and then started crying again.

"Hey, shhhh. Come here." He whispered as he pulled her into him, it was only then he felt how cold she was. "You're freezing baby." He said, wrapping his arms around her more tightly, wanting to warm her up.

"Does everybody hate me?" She asked, not caring what temperature she felt.

"Of course not. The only thing they hate is the fact that they weren't there for you. They love you Peyt, we all do." He told her and then he heard her give a sniffle. "Are you going to come back inside, in the warm?" He asked and she pulled away and just laughed.

"What looking like this?" She asked and Lucas just smiled before wiping her tears away and kissing her.

"You look beautiful." He told her and then got up and reached his hand out for her to take. "Come on, there's a drink in there with your name on it and a best friend that wants to get you on that dance floor to party the rest of the night away." He said and she just chuckled before taking his hand.

"Thank you Luke and not just for tonight or the last week, but for everything...and for still loving me." She told him and he just smiled.

"Who couldn't love you Peyton Sawyer?" He asked and then walked her back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Seeing as today is OTH Day and it's the 10 year anniversary of it airing, I decided to update this again and also treat you all to a little Oneshot. It's called Don't Say It's Over and it's an LP one. Give it a read if you fancy. Anyway back to this story, I hope you like this chapter and there's only one more to go after this! **

* * *

_Sing out, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, yeah_  
_Come on, yeah_  
_And everything's not lost_

Waking up the next morning, Peyton let her eyes adjust and realised where she was. It then dawned on her what had happened the night before and she instantly got flashbacks. After walking back into Tric, everybody had hugged her and never mentioned a word about her whole job issue for the rest of the night, instead they all let their hair down and danced and drunk the night away. It was the drink itself that had caused Peyton to end up where she had now...in Lucas' bed and sleeping wasn't what they'd done in it. They'd been all over each other in Tric before going to Luke's and even though they'd had a good few drinks, the alcohol had only made their love making much more passionate, they'd been sober enough to know what they were doing and seeing as they hadn't been that close in four years, they certainly made up for lost time. The last thing Peyton remembered before sleep had finally taken over her body was cuddling into Lucas and slinging her leg over his body.

Rubbing her eyes now, she found herself to be alone in the bed and when she heard light typing, she propped herself up and noticed Lucas sat writing away on his laptop.

"Well this is a nice sight to see." She said and he stopped what he was doing and looked up to see the girl of his dreams and the love of his life naked in his bed sheets.

"So is what I'm looking at." He told her with a smile and then walked over and kissed her softly. "Morning gorgeous, I made you some breakfast by the way." He added, looking over at the bedside table.

Peyton looked around too and spotted her favourite food along with a glass of water and some aspirins. "Thanks." She said and then watched as he went back to his laptop and carried on typing. "Your editor's going to be happy." She told him as she took a bite of the food and Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, I think she's going to be even happier about us getting back together though." He said and Peyton looked confused.

"Really? I thought you said she'd shown an interest in you?" She asked.

"When I first met her, she asked if you and I were still together and I said no. She said it was a shame and that she was rooting for us." He explained and Peyton just laughed.

"Right and how long after that was it when she tried to get into your bed?" Peyton questioned and Lucas just shook his head and laughed too.

"It doesn't sound believable I know, but that's what she said." He told her with a shrug.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about us actually." Peyton then told him, her tone suddenly less jokey and a lot more serious. So serious that Lucas stopped typing and looked over at her.

"What's up?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Well don't you think it's funny how we're suddenly back together and yet we haven't really talked about anything? The past for instance...that night when it all went wrong?" She said and Lucas sighed before closing his laptop and going to sit with her on his bed.

"I made a mistake that night, a really big mistake. It was too early for me to be putting marriage on the table. We were young, we hadn't seen each other much and I realised that over time. You were right to say someday babe and I was wrong to have left you." He told her and Peyton just looked at him and shrugged.

"Maybe you weren't? Not about the leaving me part, but maybe I was the one that made the mistake in not saying yes? I beat myself up over and over about that for the longest time. We could have had a long engagement couldn't we? Me saying yes wouldn't have resulted in us getting married the next day or week or month would it?" She asked and Lucas just took hold of her hand and stroked it softly.

"Honestly, I don't think we were ready Peyt and I think you were right in saying I was insecure back then. We were living in different States and I was scared that we were drifting apart...maybe both of us could have done things differently, but look at us now...look where we are. We're together again and no matter what happens, it'll be different this time. We're older and wiser and I think we're stronger too." He told her and she just nodded.

"Sorry for bringing it up, I just..."

"Don't be. We needed to talk about it." He cut in and she smiled before kissing him.

"I really do love you Lucas Scott." She said as she pulled away.

"I love you more Peyton Sawyer and I'm going to show you just how much!" He told her, pushing her down backwards onto the bed, her plate of half eaten food flying onto the floor!

A few hours later and Lucas had taken Peyton to Tric. She was still confused by this whole plan of his and still a little worried too. "Don't look so scared baby, I'm about to make your dreams come true." He told her as he walked her towards the storage space.

"Didn't you repeatedly do that last night and earlier?" She asked with a smirk and Lucas just laughed.

"As good as that is for my ego, I think you're going to like this even more." He replied and then told her to close her eyes.

"Luke..." She whined.

"Just do it." He said with a chuckle and she let out a sigh and did as she was told.

Sliding the door open and then taking hold of her hand and guiding her in, Lucas then told her to open them.

"Ok? A disused part of the building?" She stated as she looked around and took in her surroundings.

"No, an in progress record label owned and run by you...if you want it that is?" He said and she looked at him stunned.

"W...what?" She asked, making sure she'd heard him right and he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"An in progress record label owned and run by you." He repeated and she felt her eyes glaze over with tears. "Please tell me those are happy tears?" He asked and she nodded as she felt one escape her eye.

"Sorry." She said with a laugh as he caught it with his thumb. "Luke...I...I don't know what to say?" She told him and he just smiled.

"Say yes." He simply said and she looked around again, still not believing any of it!

"How...how am I going to afford it? How am I going to.."

"I spoke to my Mom, she's going to let you have it rent free. Brooke's willing to invest. Skills, Mouth and Nathan all put in for D.I.Y duties last night and Haley has said she'll be your first artist and also help you run the place." He informed her and Peyton just shook her head in disbelief.

"You...you did all this for me?" She asked, remembering how this had been his idea and he nodded.

"I love you, I'd do anything for you and I know how good you are at this. This is your dream baby, it's what you've always wanted to do...now say yes and make it a reality." He told her and she just launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Yes!" She squealed. "Oh my God Luke, thank you. Thank you so much!" She added before kissing him. Her hero had saved her again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this fic. This is the last chapter, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Six months had passed and Peyton's label had really taken off. She'd got the boys to design it to her taste, she'd named it Red Bedroom and she had more than Haley as an artist now. Both the girls had discovered a young girl called Mia as part of a band, but unlike the band itself, Mia had a talent that shone through. They got her to quit and Peyton signed her up straight away. She released a successful single and had just finished writing and recording her debut album.

Things had been going so well that Peyton had even been able to pay back Brooke and not just for her investment, but also the rent she would have paid along with her share for the bills when she hadn't been able to afford them previously. She also now had enough money to use her car and phone again and go out with her friends. She'd even paid Luke back the $240 he'd given her for buying his books! She'd recently moved in with him too, they'd practically been living at his place the last few months anyway, so they thought it seemed a logical thing to do.

Lucas himself had also enjoyed recent success, he was still coaching the Ravens daily, but the writing he'd been doing since Peyton had come home from L.A had turned into his second novel. It was about the girl herself and how they'd reunited and got back together. Naturally, everyone who'd read Ravens bought it and Lindsey was a very happy editor. She may have been into him when she'd first met him, but she was more into his and Peyton's story and couldn't hide her happiness or excitement when he'd first emailed her a few chapters along with a note to say they'd got back together.

It was now Friday evening, work had finished for the week for both of them and Lucas had a little surprise planned for his beautiful girlfriend.

He'd just finished packing both of their bags when she walked through the door, her getting home later than he had.

"Hey babe." He said as he walked out of their bedroom and kissed her. "Good day?" He asked and she pulled him by his collar and kissed him back.

"Hmm, much better now though." She replied. "How was your day?" She then asked.

"Mine just got a hell of a lot better too." He answered with a smile and she just laughed before heading to their room to take her shoes off and dump her bag on the bed. What she wasn't expecting to find were a few other bags already sat there though.

"What's with the luggage?" She asked and then saw Luke walk into the room.

"We're going away this weekend. I thought it would be nice for our six month anniversary." He told her and she just turned to look at him and smiled.

"Honey, as lovely as that is, we don't need to go away, we could have had a nice meal here or something." She told him, Lucas expecting this reaction.

Even though she had money now, Peyton was really careful with it. She believed in saving, she wasn't keen on luxuries and she budgeted herself each month when it came to bills, necessities and going out with friends. She'd practically lost it all once and she promised herself that she wouldn't ever let it get like that again.

"I know, but this is a special anniversary and we could both do with a little weekend away." He said and Peyton knew he was right. In the last six months, weekends had been their only time off, neither had booked any holiday time and Peyton had been dead set on working like a trooper seeing as she'd been out of a job for years before.

"I guess you do have a point..." She started, causing Lucas to smile. "You better not have gone to too much expense though?" She warned and he decided to toy with her a little.

"I'm guessing now wouldn't be the time to mention the first class plane tickets then?" He asked and only laughed when he saw Peyton's face.

"Luke don't wind me up like that!" She said as she hit him.

"Sorry." He chuckled and then handed her, her passport. "We will be flying tonight though, but economy and I'm afraid I can't tell you where." He added and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

It was when they got to the airport that Peyton finally found out their destination and she was confused as to why she was now sat on a plane heading for L.A.

Lucas had noticed the frown on her face and how quiet she'd been since getting on board and he softly squeezed her hand. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked and she let out a sigh.

"Not that I'm not grateful for this because I am, I really am..." She started.

"But?" He continued for her and she just looked at him.

"It's L.A Luke, it's where everything went wrong, it's where everything started to go wrong." She told him. "For most people it's the place of dreams, for me it's the place of nightmares." She added and then looked down at her lap and Lucas knew there was more to it than that.

"Peyt?" He said softly while stroking her hand, but she didn't respond. "Baby, look at me." He whispered and when she looked up, Luke noticed tears in her eyes. "Hey, hey, what is it?" He asked, concern showing on his face as well as in his voice and he was starting to wonder if this trip had really been a good idea after all?

"We'll be staying in a hotel right?" She asked and suddenly it him and he realised what it was she was really worried about.

"Peyton, I'm not going to leave you." He told her and then pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. "I promise." He added and she pulled away and nodded.

"I know, I mean God, I've gone to sleep in the same bed as you for months and you've still been there when I've woken up. I'm sorry, I'm being stupid." She told him and he shook his head.

"No you're not. I think I've been stupid for planning this. I could have taken you anywhere and I come up with L.A." He replied.

"Luke, it's fine honestly." She said, giving him a smile and realising that she should enjoy the break instead of living in and thinking about the past.

It was when they got to their hotel though that the past got brought back to the present. They'd ended up at the very same place they'd stayed at four years ago and not only that, Lucas had booked the very same room!

"You have permission to kill me when we get home." He told Peyton who could have flipped out on him, but she surprisingly laughed.

"Who says you're going to make it home?" She joked and he laughed too.

"Well I may have something that will make you forgive me...or make you kill me on the spot?" He then told her and she looked at him suspiciously. "I was going to leave this until tomorrow seeing as that's when our anniversary is..." He started and then opened his bag up and took something out of it. "I don't want you to freak out ok, but..." He said and then got down on one knee, Peyton now realising what it was he'd taken out of his bag and Lucas himself feeling more nervous and a hell of a lot less confident than he had before he'd flown her out to L.A. "I love you Peyton, I've always loved you. I've loved you since I first set eyes on you and I'm never going to stop. You're everything to me and my life isn't the same without you in it. I know this is really bad deja vu, but...will you marry me?" He asked and Peyton didn't hesitate.

"Yes!" She said without a beat. "Yes Lucas, a million times yes!" She told him.

"Y...you're sure?" He asked. "You're not just saying this because of what happened last time?" He questioned and she pulled him up off the floor and kissed him passionately.

"No." She breathed, pulling a way a few minutes later. "I love you too Lucas, I love you so much. I want to be your wife more than anything and I want to call you my husband. I'm saying yes because of all that." She answered and Lucas smiled before kissing her back as passionately as she had him and then he slipped Keith's ring onto her finger.

They spent the rest of their weekend celebrating their anniversary and their engagement and Peyton had never felt happier. L.A had once been the place where she'd lost everything, but now she had her friends back, she had the job she'd always wanted and more importantly, she had Lucas. Her future had been bleak four years ago, but it was finally back on track and it was only just beginning!

_Come on, yeah_  
_Oh, oh yeah_  
_Sing out, yeah_  
_And everything's not lost_


End file.
